


5 nights later

by Sasygigi



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Canon Compliant, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: "I don't know you, I don't understand why you're here, but I do know this, you must leave" A strange voice said"You must leave, and never come back""But why, surely that my boss would've have called me for the night shift if he didn't know about this!"Suddenly there was silence, but finally the stranger voice spoke."Some of us know who you truly are, but the children... They don't know, they can't know anymore, their minds are primitive, desire for vengeance and blood, do you understand" the voice said "Leave!""I'm sorry, I can't, I have to do my job or else he'll fire me, and by the way, who the hell are you!?""...Someone who doesn't want you killed"And with that the voice faded away, leaving him frozen with fear. What did that strange voice mean?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is has nothing to do with the main fnaf canon, just a different tale with different ideas.

"5 night shifts!?" He screamed "Boss, but I only do janitor duty!"

"And you can deal with being a night guard Mr Peterson" his boss replied "We are short of night guards and we'll need someone to keep an eyes on the attractions at the pizza place"

"What happened to James!?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, just do the five days and we'll have a new guard by then, don't worry, your paycheck will be worth it in the end"

Zack was only just a janitor at the Happy hills pizza place, but due to strange circumstances of night guards disappearing, he had to take over one of their shifts until they can get a new one.

"If you say so Sir"

His boss smiled.

"Don't feel so down, it's going to be fine, it's only five hours and you can leave at 6 am, just be there by 1 okay?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, you may leave now"

Zack left his boss' office, preparing himself for his first night.

*****************************************  
It was 1 am and Zack has just arrived at the pizzeria. He was in his uniform and used the keys to get him inside. It was dark but he knew where to go, there was the night guard office that was between the stage and the rest of the building. It was small and only having two shutting doors on each side. It was weird, why would they made the room like this?

He sat on his chair and waited for further instructions.

'Hello Zack, my name is Dan, and I'll be your guide for your shift, this is a pre recorded audio that will play every shift you take for the next 5 days. As you know, we have shortage of night guards. Well we don't know how it happens, it's like they disappeared without a trace, but anyway, here what you'll need to do. Use your tablet to access the cameras to every room in the pizzeria. Make sure you have power and keep and eye out for the animatronics will ya.

"What?"

'Yeah, for some odd reason people are complaining about them moving, and if they door, just close the doors or if not, use the lights, but be cautious while using it, it drains the power and if it drops to zero the whole place will shut down. You got until 6 am, Good luck new guy.'

And it cut off.

"Okay... That was weird, why would that guy be worried about the attractions?"

But not thinking about it, he began to shift.

********************************************

"Who is that?"

"A new guard?"

"Should we play with him?"

"Maybe" someone said"...or maybe we can kill him"

"Yes killing will be nice"

Unaware to them, someone was listening. Thought it was hard to tell who is was, it had really white eyes.

*********************************************

It was 2 am, and Zack spend most of the time just lying around doing nothing. Now he understood why those night guards 'vanished' these shifts are boring as hell.

"Hm, let's just check the cameras again"

he took out his tablet and looked through the cameras to see what was going on.nothing to be honest, until he noticed something off.

One of the animatronics, specifically the sunflower one, was gone.

"What in the goddamn..."

Suddenly he heard giggling. It shook him to the core, it sounded like a little girl.

But no one was in the pizzeria, except him.

_You don't belong here..._

"huh, who said that!?"he shouted

_You don't belong here...you must die..._

He turned on the light on the right side of him, showing the Sunflower animatronic, Sunshine, staring at him. 

Instantly he closed the door shut.

" what the fuck!!?"he shrieked

_You don't belong here...you don't belong here..._

"what the hell are you talking about, this has to be some joke!"

Suddenly he heard a banging noise coming from the door. It made him scream.

**_You must die!!!!_ **

Zack closed his eyes, fearing for the worse.

"STOP!!!!!"

That voice, it sounded like a man.

"Clementine, it's just a mouse, go to sleep now"

_Okay daddy..._

That's when he heard Sunshine walking away. The robotic clicking fading away with her.

"Clementine?"

"That's her name"

"Ah!" He jumped nearly falling of of his seat

"You must be the new night guard, I thought you only clean"

"Well things have change for a little while so..."

"I don't know you, I don't understand why you're here, but I do know this, you must leave" A strange voice said"You must leave, and never come back"

"But why, surely that my boss would've have called me for the night shift if he didn't know about this!"

Suddenly there was silence, but finally the stranger voice spoke.

"Some of us know who you truly are, but the children... They don't know, they can't know anymore, their minds are primitive, desire for vengeance and blood, do you understand" the voice said "Leave!"

"I'm sorry, I can't, I have to do my job or else he'll fire me, and by the way, who the hell are you!?"

"...Someone who doesn't want you killed"

And with that the voice faded away, leaving him frozen with fear. What did that strange voice mean?

_You're lucky that daddy knows you, because since I don't you mean nothing to me. You can enjoy the rest of the night._

He had no idea how much time had passed, but at soon it was 6 am, he was out of there. When he got home, he was still freaked out about what he saw. 

"Good god, what the hell did I just witness, those animatronics, they're possessed by children!"

He need to tell his boss, and fast.

_The next day..._

"The pizzeria is not haunted Zack, you probably just saw something else"

"IT IS, THAT PLACE IS HAUNTED BY CHILDREN!" He screamed

"Children?" He chuckled"your scared of a bunch of kids?"

"Those kids are vengeful spirits, they're possessing the animatronics, and their moving!" He screamed "It's a wonder why the night guards are missing, they killed them!"

"Do you need to take your medication?"

Frustrated he headed to the door.

"If I don't come back after 5 nights, you'll know why!"

With much force he slammed the door shut.

_Night 2..._

It was 1:30 am and Zack was on high alert for any animatronics trying to kill him. He waa going to Mae it through the nights, and was more than willing to do anything to survive.

"Alright you kids, I don't mean any harm to you, and as long as you leave me alone, we can get along, okay!?"

Nothing.

"They're not gonna listen to you"

"Huh...it's you, your the voice"

"Yes, it's me, now look outside of the left door"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I know how to get you to live, and if you trust me, you can make it through the night once again.

Nervously Zack reach out his hand and pressed the light button. It turned out to be the angel animatronic, Michael, it was pretty much the only human like of them all, due to the thin and peaceful structure, and was in prayer position.

" My real name it Michael as well, and I use to work for this place"he said"But one night I died, and don't know why or how, but the children told me that it was the monster, a man wearing a night guard uniform, that's why they kill them, because they didn't wanna take any chances of more people to be trapped "

"Oh god, that's horrible, how many children are here?"

"5, there are 8 of us in all, 5 children and 3 adults"he said" The children are the Sunshine, The parrot, Lolita, itsy bitsy, and finally the dragon"

"Who are the other two"

"the kitsune and the Butterfly, my father and mother"

"You're parents are here too!?"

"Yes, I don't know why, but it was the monster, I have to go now, I need to keep the children calm for you, but be careful, my father still doesn't trust you, so whatever you do, do not let the power go out, for you, me, and my mother's sake"

Michael went away, leaving Zack to ponder this situation, and to make sure that the power doesn't go off. 

_4 am..._

For most of the night, everything went smoothly. with slight encounters of the children possessed animatronics, but Michael always managed to calm them down. Zack was more relaxed, yet still keeping and eye on the power, so his father doesn't try to kill him.

As he was looking through the cameras, he suddenly heard a noise.

"A night guard" someone said

It didn't sound like a child, it was a adult, but it wasn't Michael either. It was his father.

"Ah, who's there!?"

"My son told me about you, why would you do a job like this?"

"I have to, if I don't I'll get fired, it's jot like I wanted this job, the children keep on killing the night guards"

"I know, things like these make me feel bad for both the children and the night guards, but to be honest, I don't really blame them, the monster wore that uniform, and I don't remember who he was, so we just react, I even thought he was you"

"Oh"

"Joseph, don't tell me you're harassing this poor man" a female voice said

"No Katherine I'm not"

"Who are you!?"

"I'm his mother" she giggled "I see you all the time cleaning, tell me, what's your name?"

"I'm Zack"

"Nice to meet you" she said "Forgive the children, they're just frightened, they're just as scared as you are, I just hope we find the one who did this to us and move on, because I don't want to see them hurt anymore innocent staff"

"Like you haven't killed any one"

"No, I didn't, unlike them I don't really have vengeance, my beliefs forbid that"

"You really should, what the guy did was messed up, he should really pay for what he had..."

"Zack, the door!" Joseph screamed

Instantly he closed the right side door, it was the spider animatronic: itsy bitsy.

"Shit!" He shrieked

_Aw man I wanted to kill you_

"Honey, he's not the guy, go back to sleep"Katherine assured him

_okay grandma_

And he went away.

"Good grief" he groaned"Those kids"

Suddenly he heard giggling coming from the right side, he instantly closed the other door. Turned out that Lolita was there.

The last straw was when Parrot and Dragon came out. 

"THAT'S IT!!" He screamed"I'm finding that killer and bringing him the justice, that man will not get away with what he did to those people!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3

it was minutes before sacks shift and inside of the pizzeria, Michael was there tending with the children.

"You always keep saying that daddy" Clementine sighed

"Yeah, I don't trust him, and I'll never trust him!" The spider animatronic, Lucas yelled

"Lucas please-!" Katherine exclaimed

"It's okay mother" Michael said

"We don't like that man, and until he leave we won't rest until he's dead!" The doll animatronic, Neveah snapped

"Come on kids, I know, what happened to us was horrible, but we can't just keep on killing innocent people because we don't know who did it, and what I know from Zack, is that he wants to help, please give him a chance?"

It took years for Michael to finally learn how to move this metal body, and so he reached his hand over to Lucas' shoulder and rubbed it as gently as he could. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

"...okay daddy" They said said softly

"So, will you please leave him alone and do his job tonight?" Joseph asked

"No way!" The parrot animatronic, Garfield shouted"we said that we won't kill him, but I don't like him, so he's gonna learn that this is our turf!"

"YEAH!" All of the children cheered

"Oh god help us" Katherine whined

"God doesn't exist, there's only hell!" Clementine laughed devilishly

Suddenly they heard the door open, he was there.

"Hello!?" Zack shouted"Michael, I found something! "

Michael got out of the stage and went over to Zack, who was just frightened by the idea that robots are moving without commands.

"Oh, sorry" he sighed

"No, it's okay, I know you didn't mean it" he replied "But I found something you might wanna see"

****************************************************************  
"There was a news report from 30 years ago, it talked about some killer who preyed on children for mast things and their death, he use to be a night guard" he said "But I also found a drawing the police made about him, apparently someone caught him in the act and reported it to the police"

He took out a piece of newspaper showing a drawing of a man with a scar on his face, and short curly hair. Michael looked at it closely and let out a sigh.

"That's him alright, I know that face from anywhere"

"Who is he?" Katherine wondered

"His name is Garrett Brown" Zack said"he's responsible for the deaths of many children"

"Then we find him!" Joseph shouted

"Not possible, he disappeared as soon as the news broke out about his crimes, people say that he's dead"

"Oh no" she said sadly

"Looks like were gonna have to break it to the children" Michael sighed"I hate doing this, but what kind of father would I be if I didn't tell the truth"

"you're a great dad Michael, it's going to be okay"

"I'll tell them, you just keep working on your shift, don't worry, they won't try to kill you, but keep and eyes out, many of them.probably won't listen to me, especially Clementine, what ever happened to her left her sadistic and out for blood."

"Fuck"

"Just go to your station"

"Right" he agreed

He went on his way before Michael headed over to the others, where they were watching Zack enter the room.

"Children?"

They turned their heads.

"I have something to tell you, Zack found out who killed us?"

"Really!?" They all gasped

"It wasn't Zack?" Garfield said

"No, it was Garrett Brown, he killed many children and some adults during his killing spree"

"Then we kill him!" Clementine said enthusiastically

"No sweetheart, we can't, he disappeared years ago, he's probably long gone"

"So we'll never leave this place?" Neveah said sadly

"Oh darling, it's going to be okay, we got each other, and if we can't move on, we can at least be happy as a family"

"No, I can't" She whimpered "I want my mommy!"

"It's okay sweetheart, I miss many people too, but we can go through this, together-!"

"He's still alive" Clementine said plainly

"Honey you don't know that-"

"I do, he can sense him, he's still living" She said in a cold voice

"I can feel it too" Lucas agreed

Soon enough, everyone began to remember what happened.

It was 30 years ago, and everyone was at the pizzeria for a special birthday party for Clementine. Michael worked as a janitor, and that's when the night guard at the time, Garrett Brown came in.

After the party he lured the children alone and killed them before stuffing their bodies into the animatronics. Michael noticed them missing and went to find them, but to only be killed next for seeing the crime. 

3 days later his parents went over to check for any clues of his Disappearance, but to only find his rotting corpse right next to the angel animatronic, Michael.

Then when Garrett found out about it he killed them next. 

Before stuffing them all into the animatronics.

But what he didn't realise was that their souls would be bound to those things, they would loose memory of what happened, and wander around the pizzeria for decades. Some even losing parts of their humanity in the process.

Especially for Clementine.

Because she had the worse death of them all.

She was raped and mutilated, on her 13th birthday. 

No wonder she felt so cold towards the poor janitor.

She lost faith in humanity.

Once everyone remembered that horrid memory, it was made clear that thief killer was still alive, and that in order to be free.

They had to do some unfinished business.


End file.
